


Отвергая плоть: в поисках Бога-Машины

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), somedy



Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [10]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adeptus Mechanicus - Freeform, Analysis, C'tan - Freeform, Gen, Necrons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Субъективная фандомная аналитика + на полшишечки покрас официальных игровых миниатюр (painting of GW tabletop miniature).
Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Отвергая плоть: в поисках Бога-Машины

**Отвергая плоть: в поисках Бога-Машины**

_Глубоко в подсознании людей укоренилась поистине извращенная потребность в разумно устроенной, логичной и упорядоченной Вселенной. Но дело в том, что реальная Вселенная всегда, пусть на один шаг, опережает логику.  
Фрэнк Герберт, «Дюна»_

Во плоти нет совершенства, но все же она – колыбель разума. Во плоти гниют абсолютные истины, но без нее им не отречь изъяны. Во плоти сокрыты галактики неопределенностей, но подчинить их – значит, уважить волю Омниссии. 

Плоть сковывает потенциал человечества – но не Адептус Механикус. 

Величественный, сокрытый ореолом догматов и безграничной преданности своим принцам культ давно установил законы, за рамками которых – мерзкая техноересь. Религиозная ортодоксальность способна до полусмерти напугать многих, но среди Адептус Механикус нашлись и те, кто отверг ее добровольно. 

Алчущие новых знаний, правды, силы и технологий техножрецы находят в священном долге бесчисленные лазейки, пока наконец не отвергают его – и своего Бога. Шестнадцать Универсальных законов служат проводниками в хитросплетениях технологического безумия, поскольку только «Омниссия знает все и познает все» [1]. 

Однако хаос не дремлет. Неделимый, но воплощенный четырьмя богами, он может извратить любой догмат – достаточно просто оступиться. С пути сходили многие, в том числе и техножрецы. Воли Омниссии порой недостаточно, чтобы подпитывать веру; она – как ныне Астрономикон – требует бесчисленных жертв. 

Испытание проходят многие, но всегда находятся видящие нечто большее, чем заданный культом абсолют знаний. Таких называют «впавшими в техноересь» – и отлучают от жизни. Еретики не заслуживают вторых шансов, они лишь доказывают слабость плоти, которую, частично из неосознанного страха споткнуться также, Адептус Механикус меняют на аугментику.

Достижение единства Машины и Человека – высшая цель культа, поскольку Dominus et deus noster hoc fieri jubet [2]. В попытках обрести этот Святой Грааль многие техножрецы заигрываются с силами хаоса или же изворачивают догматы Механикус до апостериорного суждения, что каждый адепт является рабовладельцем – ведь о каком слиянии плоти и технологии может идти речь во времена банального, прикрытого диктатурной религией, феодализме? Во всяком случае, в это поверили многие еретики [3], как и в возможность обрести семью [4], увидеть нечто более совершенное, чем СШК, в технологиях ксеносов [5], или же… найти истинного Омниссию. 

Последнее просто кощунство и надругательство над истинной верой культа, не правда ли? Дерзкое, полное лжи и невероятных перспектив утверждение готовится в полной мере раскрыться в грядущей редакции мира Warhammer, а здесь – хотелось бы обратить внимание на того, кто в равной мере коснулся некронов, пожрав часть их и без того ослабших душ, и техножрецов, явив им то ли забытое ныне могущество, то ли толкнув на путь ереси, которая по своей природе намного страшнее хаоса – ибо идет она почти по пути Адептус Механикус, объединяя плоть с металлом. 

Голословное и достойное праведного порицания утверждение вот-вот раскроется во всей красе: грядет девятая редакция, в которой уже анонсировали один из осколков К'тан – Маг'ладрот, Дракон Пустоты, он же истинный Омниссия еретехов. 

Все интересующиеся бэком Механикус хоть раз слышали намеки, что в Лабиринте Ночи на Марсе скрыто нечто, насылавшее сны на техножрецов, что позволило им вывести технологии на новый рубеж. Сейчас же – чем бы эти намеки не являлись – большинство схем и предложений преданы анафеме; работа ведется лишь со стандартными СШК и модификацией имеющегося оборудования, к которому техножрецу относятся с величайшим уважением. 

Ведь кто еще, кроме Адептус Механикус, способен с такой любовью описывать сложные схемы проводов и металла?

«Рыцарь же был превосходным сочетанием плоти и стали, могучей боевой машиной, управляемой единственным пилотом — воином, обладавшим достаточной решимостью, чтобы держать в руках мощное создание, и смирением, чтобы сознавать пределы допустимого риска» [6].

«Эксазе было недоступно понимание того, что значит стать одним целым с богомашиной. Он/а обладал/а способностью обрабатывать миллионы инфосигналов, до бесконечности экстраполировать все перемены значений данных, поступавших от сенсоров, и все-таки не знал/а, каково это – физически быть одним целым с могучим «Императором». Только Йеалона и ее предшественники могли испытать это особое, очень интимное и величественное чувство» [7].

Однако Дух Машины открывается не сразу, и в поисках особых ритуалов, способных «оживить» еще одно творение, техножрецы-эксплораторы отправляются к звездам, ведомые верой в Омниссию. Неизбежное зло или бесценные служители культа Машины – их называют по-разному, но самым страшным является статус еретеха. 

На Марс возвращаются не все экспедиции, другие спускаются к красной святой земле изменившимися, затаившими тяжелые мысли, которые не в силах удержаться в границах Универсальных законов Механикус. В поиске новых знаний и секретов Бога-Машины Адептус Механикус могут почти убить себя, не в силах принять, что вся их вера была построена на лжи.

«Кортесвейн повернулся и затем двинулся вперед, из тени к свету. Финеус вскрикнул в ужасе, когда увидел что осталось от тела адепта. Его тело было изуродовано в тех местах, где он вырвал благословения Бога-Машины, и его ногти и зубы были удалены, чтобы помешать ему вскрыть себе вены. Ноги Кортесвейна заканчивались уродливыми обрубками где-то посередине бедер, и его грудь была покрыто сеткой шрамов и ожогов, где он выжег себе импланты.  
Когда Кортесвейн поднял свое лицо, Финеус отшатнулся в ужасе. Его глаза были вырваны из глазниц, и шрамы на его щеках указывали на то, что эти раны он также нанес себя сам. Что такого ужасного мог он видеть, что предпочел вырвать себе глаза, лишь бы прекратить это зрелище?  
В паническом ужаса Финеус бросился прочь от камеры, обратно по коридору. Визгливый голос Кортесвейна преследовал его по пятам.  
– Он кормится, молодой адепт! – орал еретик. – Когда он обратит свои взор на нас, мы будем для него не более чем пищей! Пищей для богов!» [8]

История некронов – еретической в своем совершенстве единения сознания и плоти (есть ли у этой платформы душа, Тали'Зора?) – переплелась с жизнедеятельностью Механикус давным-давно, и отрицать это, значит, проявлять недальновидность. 

Сие неофициально также приравнивается к смертным грехам Адептус Механикус, которые в своем благочестии способны увидеть перспективы технологий ксеносов. Способны – но не желают и не всегда могут. Разбирать зашкаливающую ортодоксальность Адептус Механикус, пожалуй, не стоит: их вера непоколебима, и об нее разбиваются целые флотилии – гораздо быстрее, чем от орудий Ординатус. 

Осознавать, что столь ярое привержество якобы аватару Омниссии – Императору Человечества – было ошибочным, невыносимо больно, и не всякий способен принять правду. Кортесвейн не сумел: потерявший остатки рассудка от ужаса – перед мощью нового бога – и собственных заблуждений – argumentum ad antiquitatem [9], логический крах и торжество паранауки. 

Кто может превзойти могуществом самого Императора и снять эмбарго на запретные технологии? Самые отъявленные еретики, конечно, с ходу назовут немало вариантов, и первым в рядах предателей окажется любимый сын _рухнувшая надежда_ – Хорус Луперкаль; но это ведь слишком просто, не правда ли? Все равно что снова вычеркнуть из лора очередного бога хаоса [10]. 

Говорить о богах хаоса – вполне допустимо, в истории вселенной полно примеров, когда хаос, пусть и чужими руками, поражает сердца и аугментации техножрецов. Ведь так, Кельбор-Хал, бывший фабрикатор-генерал Марса? Варп поразил вашу душу, испещренную давно уже не духом Машины, осквернил когитатор и направил механодендриты туда, откуда нет возврата. 

Хаос несет за собой тьму, Адептус Механикус насаждают свет, ибо их направляет Знание.

Logic dictates only one course of action [11] – но что делать, если привычная логика устаревает и рушится на глазах? 

«– Ну так позволь мне объяснить тебе это, юный Адепт. Я был членом исследовательской команды Адептус Механикус, которая исследовала мертвый мир, который назывался Клемакс, на восточной окраине. Мы исследовали глубины этого мира и нашли множество чудесных вещей, но мы были там не одни. Эмиссары Того-кто-обитает-за-пределами напали на нас. Я единственный выжил, но когда я очнулся, то обнаружил, что меня перенесли за пределы Света Императора. Я видел сцены полного беспорядка. Живые металлические обелиски, которые испускали потоки молний в небеса. Горизонт, который простирался вверх и вокруг. Поверхность, которая охватывала огромное красное солнце, оно было так близко, что казалось, что к нему можно прикоснуться. Как злобное красное око висело солнце в твердых небесах, и машины питались его бесконечной энергией, словно жуткие паразиты.  
Кортесвейн вздрогнул, когда воспоминания проходили перед его глазами.  
– Я лицезрел владыку этого места, и в момент когда мой взгляд пал на него, я понял, что проклят на веки. Не для того, чтобы умереть, а для того, чтобы осознать всю глубину тайн, которые окружают меня. Бог-Машина, ты понимаешь? Он везде, он кормился от нас. Я видел как мои соратники по экспедиции были скормлены машинам, их тела и души были разложены на составляющие и скормлены Богу-Машине. Почему меня вернули обратно в нормальный мир, я не знаю. И теперь я знаю, что все, во что я верил, есть ложь. Бог Машина не любит нас, и ему не нужно наше поклонение. Мы его игрушки, и я не желаю быть запятнанным таким злом» [12].

Учитывая, в чьем кодексе был приведен данный рассказ, и кто использует ноктилитовые обелиски, сомнений просто не остается: экспедиция Кортесвейна столкнулась с некронами в разгар военных действия, иначе зачем кому-то могло потребоваться высвобождать К'тан (осколок или трансцендентного – увы, пока что неизвестно, таблицы измерений силы звездных богов в наличии не имеется) и поливать его яростью планеты? 

Кортесвейн упоминает, что машины питались бесконечной энергией этого существа, что вызывает некоторые вопросы, отпадающие после его реплики о том, что «их души были разложены на составляющие и скормлены Богу-Машине» – и это подтверждает присутствие К'тан, ведь кто еще способен пожирать чужие души? 

Встает вопрос об идентификации звездного бога, который, если исходить из выданного в контексте прозвища – Тот-кто-обитает-за-пределами – является Тсара'ногой, или Потусторонним. Однако предположение рушится под гнетом логики: его ни разу не приравнивали к Богу-Машине, наоборот – его безумие отлично влилось в эльдарскую мифологию. Честь оказаться истинным Омниссией была дарована Маг'ладроту, осколок которого, согласно последним новостям девятки, все еще находится в заточении у некронов. 

Точнее, какая-то его часть, ведь в Лабиринте Ночи на Марсе своего часа ждет еще один осколок Дракона Пустоты. Побежденный и заточенный на красной планете самим Императором, он исполнял важную функцию – обеспечивал технологический прогресс, позволяя вырваться из Темной Эры технологий. Маг'ладрот насылал странные сны на обитателей Марса, проникал в еще не укрепленные верой и когитаторами сознания, дабы, по замыслу Императора, ускорить технологический прогресс. 

Во благо человечества, конечно.

Но что Маг'ладрот получал взамен? По логике – человеческой, а не звездных богов – он должен был преследовать свою цель, готовить этакое психическое пробуждение, способное вырвать его осколок из Лабиринта Ночи – и в идеале вознести над порабощенной армией, души которых им будут пожраны. 

Опять же, существует иная теория, пытающаяся насадить мысль, что основная цель Маг'ладрота – это лишение Адептус Механикус всего, что им дорого: знаний, археотеха, СШК, возможности открывать новое… Но смысла в подобной концепции немного: божественное существо, в былое время создававшее прототипы пилонов (ведь К'тан, как никто, уязвимы к действию варпа) и бывшее, по непроверенным слухом, настоящим творцом-создателем некронов (по сути, что может быть весьма логичным, поскольку Обманщик, начавший переговоры с Безмолвным Царем, выступает даже по своему архетипу в роли парламентера; его цель – обхитрить и увести от правды, в то время как Дракон пустоты – мастер над материальным миром).

И этот слух лишь подкрепился временем: в одной из бесед с магосом Алагосом инквизитор Хорст отметил, что этот звездный бог создал самых непобедимых воинов, почти что неуязвимых (хотя, конечно, стоит признать, что тела некронов подвержены внешним коррозиям) [13]. Реанимационные протоколы работают без сбоев, военная стратегия – отточена прошлым и модифицирована плененными К'тан. Такое не может не вызвать интерес у самого технологического культа Империума.

В 359.М35, наверно, впервые возникли первые сомнения в удобоваримости теократической системы Адептус Механикус, когда эксплораторская экспедиция проникла в гробницы некронов на планете Ангелис; в 788.М38 – были обнаружены сооружения, похожие своей архитектурой на некронские постройки, на территории Тамары IV. К сожалению, на тот момент исследования не принесли каких-либо результатов, что существенно снизило скорость возвращения Маг'ладрота (вплоть до М42 и девятой редакции, когда нам наконец-то анонсировали его миниатюрку!).

(Неинтересный фан-факт: в седьмом кодексе некронов была представлена иллюстрация трансцедентного К'тан, который по внешнему виду весьма схож с анонсированной в девятой редакции фигуркой Дракона Пустоты. Единственное отличие – отсутствие сдерживающих энергетических кандалов, может как быть простой ошибкой или забывчивостью художника, а может… на что-то намекать, и всему Темному Империуму хотелось бы верить в худшее, ведь трансцедентный звездный бог гораздо более яростная и могущественная боевая единица, сравнимая в своей мощи разве что с уцелевшим К'тан. Нафантазировать страшное – орудия Ординатус, ну кто теперь тут самый крутой, подвиньтесь – можно при помощи того же священного кодекса некронов седьмой редакции: там приведены боевые параметры звездных богов, Несущего Ночь и Обманщика, на их основе можно прикинуть, что будет выдано трансцедентному К'тан. 

С особенностями и мощью представленной в мире Warhammer техникой автор знаком лишь поверхностно, поэтому не может предположить, какое орудие на самом деле способно одолеть даже осколок звездного бога. Безмолвный Царь однажды нашел лазейку в их неуязвимости, но сумеет ли снова? Ни одна тессерактовая гробница не обещает вечного заключения. И, в силу подхода девятой редакции, хочется отметить, что, возможно, непроверенное The Varlian Device, использованное доминусом Кроллом и уничтожившее не только богов хаоса, но и отряды Механикус, способно оказаться панацеей от гнета былых богов. Учитывая загадочность его происхождения – в особенности упоминание безымянного магоса с похожими на насекомых сервиторами (привет, каноптековые скарабеи!) – мы можем ожидать чего угодно [14] другой вопрос, представит ли Games Workshop все это в наше пользование).

Однако существование Дракона Марса под угрозу ставит не только веру Адептус Механикус, оно грозит и самому себе, апеллируя к старой легенде о святом Георге и драконе [15]. Но людям в целом свойственно выстраивать мифологию вокруг того, что их ужасает: изнурительное сражение Императора с осколком К'тан обернулось красивой историей о борьбе добра и зла, стилизированную под средневековые романы, в то время как разрушительная мощь Аза'города, пугающая самих некронов, трансформировалась в образ Смерти с косой. 

Будучи всего лишь осколком, Маг'ладрот не способен выйти за свои же пределы и даже вспомнить, каково это – быть цельным Богом. Его влияние на жителей Марса со временем ослабло, и сны, несущие свет и радость научно-технической революции, сгинули, оставив слепую веру в величие того, кто им воспользовался – и приберег на будущее. 

Иметь в рукаве столь сильный козырь – можно рассчитывать на любую победу, однако вопрос не в желаниях ложного Бога-Машины, а в том, насколько сильно влияние Маг'ладрота. Его наличие является незримой нитью, связывающих техножрецов с некронами, и сколько бы первые не упрямились, даже Велизарий Коул не сможет поклясться, что ни разу не думал об этом – о великом единении машины и человека. И раса некронов являет собой столь требуемый идеал, поскольку Механикус в своих устремлениях о сохранности душ не задумываются, ими движет слепая и оголодавшая вера, которая в свое время толкнула некоторых адептов прямиком в объятья Обманщика, трудившегося над созданием парий – людей с телами из живого металла, способных подавить воздействие псайкеров [16]. Очередной извращенный идеал – в понимании К'тан – не позволяет отпустить мысль, что Адептус Механикус скрывают гораздо большее. 

Некоторые знают правду – или, как минимум, догадываются. Недаром у Лабиринта Ночи, в котором и держится осколок Дракона Пустоты, есть Страж, оберегающий его тайну и защитный барьер из псевдорыцарской легенды [17], призванной отвратить от правды, с которой покончить желают и сами некроны. Им претит, что кто-то осмелился воспользоваться осколком их, пусть и неверного, но бога, которого они же сами заточили для того, чтобы использовать в своих же целях. Поэтому к позднем М41 они высадились на территории Марса, неподалеку от Лабиринта Ночи [18]. Последствия их действий пока что сокрыты, но совпадение не может быть настолько случайным. 

Дракон пустоты уже вырывался из плена в 912.M41 [19], и больше некроны этой ошибки не повторят. Даже не будучи скованными протоколам подчинения, они продолжают дело Безмолвного Царя, уничтожая намеки на превосходство иных рас и собирая все осколки по частям обратно, в слепой надежде снова обрести тела. 

Биоперенос, оказавшийся дурной шуткой насмешливых звездных богов, лишил их душ, а, значит, в какой-то мере и уязвимости к варпу (о стопроцентном иммунитете нельзя говорить в силу наличия Паутины, перемещаться по которой некроны могут лишь очень недолгий срок, и созданных безмолвным Царем пилонов Кадии – наличие последних может свидетельствовать о подготовке очередной войны с К'тан, один из которых, Лаш'уддра, Бесконечный Рой, вполне может оказаться создателем тиранидов, что так и хочется разобрать и доказать, но информации по звездным богам преступно мало. Скорее, реальнее докопаться до судьбы вычеркнуть из хроник Империума примархов, один из которых, по фанатским слухам, и притащил осколок Маг'ладрота в сигментум Солар, за что был наказан. Но временные даты и простая логика – зачем Императору вычеркивать сына из истории за то, что тот приблизил научно-технологический прогресс? – сжигают эту ересь дотла). 

Строить теории о природе варпа – все равно что без конца править собственные предсказания, не правда ли, Орикан?

Гораздо важнее вернуться к вопросу о том, насколько Адептус Механикус готовы к правде об истинном Омниссии, бездействие которого не позволило хотя бы раз коснуться заветных СШК. Секта ксенаритов, также обосновавшаяся на святой когда-то красной земле, всецело заинтересован в освоении технологий некронос и отправляла в одну из эксплораторских экспедиций техноаквизитора Сцеволу, вооружено знанием о том, что впереди – мир-гробница. Планета Сильва Тенебрис была исследована вдоль и поперек, и техноаквизитор ни разу не вставала на пути у когорты, позволяя вершить справедливость во имя Бога-Машины; она выжидала и собирала сведения, чтобы на Марсе вверить их в руки некоего Дракона. 

Был ли он лидером ксенаритов или Сцеволе на самом деле удалось подобраться к Маг'ладроту, пока что узнать не удалось, но то, что Сильву Тенебрис быстро заполонили ряды прочих ксенаритов, – факт доказанный [20]. Такое быстрое сплочение, с учетом наличия множества малых культов и подразделений даже в рядах ортодоксальных Механикус, не может быть случайным и незапланированным; ксенариты были организованы и направлены – вот только ли дракона Пустоты волей? Или на сцене присутствовало лицо подставное, транслирующее волю древнего звездного бога, осколок которого вот-вот обрете свободы – как ранее, в М41.

Ведь если Адептус Механикус пошли наперекор воле Императора и заключили особое соглашение с Обманщиком, позволив штамповать парий, то кто мешает им раскопать правду о Драконе Пустоты? Кто запретит Обманщику умалчивать о столь важной детали, которая в дальнейшем может швырнуть к его ночам сотни, тысячи, миллионы душ тех, кто раньше следовал Универсальным законам Механикус? И чем в настоящее время занят Велизарий Коул, которого Робаут Жиллиман никак не хочет возвысить до ранга фабрикатора-генерала Марса? Причины для последнего найти, конечно, можно любые, но, кажется, девятая редакция подводит нас именно к тому, что Коул выйдет за границы дозволенного, ведь жажду его знаний Адептус Механикус давно не удовлетворяет, а некогда подписанное соглашение с некронским лордом – во имя работы над пилонами, конечно! – и вовсе ставит мотивы его поступков под сомнения. 

Они не чисты и не ведут к благу Империи, но всем неравнодушным к истории К'тан безумно хочется увидеть Коула во главе новой фракции, отвергнувшей хаос и ложь Империума во имя того, чье объединение уничтожит плоть, отринуть которую столь яро желает каждый адепт Механикус. 

Vita brevis, scientia longa [21]. 

_____________________________________

[1] Восьмой универсальный закон Адептус Механикус  
[2] В переводе с латыни – «Так повелевает наш господин и бог»  
[3] Идеология Номена Райха, автора «Принципов Механикус» (Warhammer: Dark Heresy)  
[4] Из пролога «Император: Гнев Омниссии» Г. Торпа  
[5] Простой и яркий пример – мотивация действий техноаквизитора Сцеволы из игры «Warhammer 40,000: Mechanicus»  
[6] Отрывок из книги Г. Макнилла «Механикум»  
[7] Отрывок из книги Г. Торпа «Император: Гнев Омниссии»  
[8] Рассказ из Кодекса некронов (3-я редакция)  
[9] Вид ошибочной логической аргументации, в котором тезис считается правильным на том основании, что он коррелирует с традициями прошлого или настоящего (лат.)  
[10] Речь идет о Малале, изначально планировавшимся как божество, желающее уничтожить остальных богов. Сейчас сущность Малала распылена на два других бога, существующих в Warhammer Fantasy.  
[11] Доминус Кролл, цитата из трейлера «Psychic Awakening: Engine War»  
[12] Рассказ из Кодекса некронов (3-я редакция)  
[13] https://warhammer40k.fandom.com/wiki/Void_Dragon  
[14] Информация об устройстве взята из книги «Psychic Awakening: Engine War»  
[15] Легенда упомянута в книге Г. Макнилла «Механикум»  
[16] Информация из Кодекса некронов (3-я редакция)  
[17] История Стража описана в книге Г. Макнилла «Механикум»  
[18] https://warhammer40k.fandom.com/wiki/Void_Dragon  
[19] Информация из Кодекса некронов (7-я редакция)  
[20] Концовка техноаквизитора Сцеволы в игре «Warhammer 40,000: Mechanicus»  
[21] В переводе с латыни — «Жизнь коротка, наука вечна»


End file.
